


For My Captain

by SpenceRose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpenceRose/pseuds/SpenceRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants Steve's birthday to be special and employs the Avengers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Captain

Tony, being the "low-key' Captain America fanboy that he was, had always known Steve's birthday was on July 4th and he loved it to no end. Steve, on the other hand, hated it. 

The jokes were endless. Even more so than usual. And when Bucky came back, it didn't get any better. 

This year, though, Tony wanted to make it special. He felt that Steve deserved it. Especially after Ultron. Without any idea on what to do, he employed the help of the only person who knew more about Steve than he did.

He turned to Bucky.

"You want my help?" he asked. "Steve's changed, Stark. You probably know more about him than I do."

Tony frowned and crossed his own arms. 

"I have an idea that I need your help with," he retorted. "It's going to be hard to pull off but I have the means to do it and you have the brains."

"What do you need?" Bucky asked, curiosity getting the best of him. 

"How much do you remember of the 20's?" Tony grinned. 

_-*-_

"Do you really think he likes chocolate?" Bruce asked as he mixed the cake batter. 

"Everyone likes chocolate," Clint answered from where he was reading the directions. He looked up as there was a whoosh! and noticed a certain speedster holding up a tub of frosting. 

"Got it," Pietro grinned, putting his hand on his hip. 

"Great job, Sonic," Clint said, reaching forward to take the tub, only for it to be pulled out of his reach. He glared at Pietro, who smirked back. 

"Don't you..." he began. In a flash Pietro was gone and Clint took off after him, Bruce shouting after them. 

"Hey! Guys, I need-!" he sighed and glared back down at the bowl. He glanced up as someone walked in and smiled at Loki. 

"Having trouble, my dear?" he asked, walking over and wrapped his arms around Bruce. 

Meanwhile, Clint chased Pietro to where the others were. He stopped and put his hands on his knees to catch his breathe. 

"You're never going to catch him," Natasha said from where she was hanging upside down. 

"It is completely illogical to think you could," Vision said from where he was holding Wanda so she could hang something. 

"I agree," she stated. She glanced down at Clint with a smirk. "And it isn't like he'll stay away from you for long."

Clint rolled his eyes and stomped off, muttering under his breathe. Natsha rolled her eyes and looked over at Thor, who was shaking his head. 

"Hand me the tape," she called.

_-*-_

"Bruce, how's the..." Tony began but then trailed off. Bruce was standing with cake mix all over him, his glasses askew, and the walls covered in it as well. Loki was lounging on the table, licking some mix off his fingers. 

"I didn't Hulk out," Bruce stated. "It literally exploded."

Tony blinked and then began laughing. Bruce sighed and crossed his arms, waiting for him to finish. Tony wiped his eyes and looked over at Bruce. 

"Ah, Brucie, bro," he said, still slightly chuckling. "Only you could explode cake mix. I haven't even done that."

"You've never cooked in your life," Bruce frowned. Tony nodded and chuckled again. 

"I'm sorry," he said, waving his hands. "Just start working on making another cake. And you," he said, pointing to Loki. "Can't you bippitty boppitty this place clean?"

Loki rolled his eyes and got up. 

"Very well," he sighed. "But only for the Captain on his day of birth."

Tony rolled his eyes and walks off. 

"Has anyone seen Sam and Rhodey?" he shouted. "I sent them off hours ago. FRIDAY, where is Sam and Rhodey?"

"They are in your workshop, sir," the feminine voice answered. Tony shook off the pang of sadness and headed towards his workshop. Inside, Sam and Rhodey were bent over something. 

"How's it going?" he called as he walked in. They barely glanced up from their project. 

"Great," Sam answered. "This is a great idea, Tony. Is there any chance that I can use this at the vet center some time?"

"Sure," Tony grinned. He turned and began to walk down the hall. He glanced at his watch and relaxed. They still had time. 

_-*-_

"Red, White and Blue pancakes?" Steve frowned at the menu. He looked at the other two sitting across from him. "You two aren't funny."

"Aw, come on, Pops," Peter grinned. "This is America's Diner so where better for Captain America to eat than here?"

Steve rolled his eyes and looked at Bucky. 

"I can't believe you're going along with this," he frowned. Bucky laughed. 

"Come on, Stevie," he said. "When wad the last time you and I hung out? And I never get to spend time with Peter."

He threw his arm around Peter and hugged him dramatically. Peter laughed while Steve smiled. 

"I guess," he said. "Fine. But we should be getting back to the tower soon."

"Sure, sure," Bucky grinned. "Wouldn't want your daddy worrying about you, now would we?"

"Buck, you know that has different meaning now a days," Steve frowned, blushing. 

"I do," Bucky grinned, leaning forward on his elbows to pointing at Steve with his fork. "It's funny."

"Yeah, yeah," Steve grumbled. The other two laughed and they spent the rest of the time joking around and laughing. 

Finally, it was time to head back to the Tower. Bucky and Peter exchanged mischievous glances as they headed up to the floor. Steve didn't notice anything except for how dark it was when he left the elevator. 

"SURPRISE!"

He jumped back as everyone jumped out at him and a grin broke out across his face. Bucky was laughing as he came up behind Steve and clapped him on the back. 

"Bucky, was this your idea?" he asked. 

"Sadly, no," Bucky smiled, patting his shoulder. "It was all Stark's."

Steve looked up as Tony sauntered over. He pulled the smaller man into a hug and kissed him. 

"You did all this for me?" he asked, smiling. 

"Course, Capsicle," Tony grinned. He pulled himself out of Steve's grip and took his hand. He pulled him through the crowd and Steve gazed around. It looked like he was back in the 20s. 

"Tony, this is amazing," he stated. Tony grinned and pulled Steve closer. 

"Why don't you show me some of those dances from when you were a kid, old man," he grinned. Steve didn't hesitate to show him a few dance moves. Tony grinned and tried to keep up but Steve had a lot more energy to spare. 

Steve looked around at everyone. Clint and Pietro were dancing together, Clint's arms around the younger man. Loki and Bruce were cuddling on a chair and talking. Thor was listening to what Sam and Rhodey were talking about. Bucky had asked Natasha to dance. Wanda was teaching Vision how to dance. Peter was dancing with someone who was no doubt Wade. Steve spotted Phil and Pepper talking in the corner. He waved to the agent and got an enthusiastic wave in reply. He was surrounded by his family. 

"Cap, I've got something to show you," Tony finally grinned. He pulled Steve once again through the crowd and gestured for Bucky to come over. Bucky stood next to Steve as Tony grabbed a remote from Sam. "I know that loud explosions and fireworks might trigger something so 1) these walls are soundproof and 2) I wanted you, both of you, really, yo enjoy fireworks, so Rhodey and Sam helped me with this."

He pressed a button and stood next to Steve. Suddenly, on the black material covering the wall, a line of blue made it's way up. It was completely noiseless and it opened at the top, looking less like an explosion and more like a blooming flower. Steve smiled and squeezed Tony's hand as he watched it. Tony had made his own fireworks for him. 

"Thank you, Tony," he whispered. Tony smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

"Anything for my Captain," he whispered. Steve smiled down at him and they went back to the dance floor. 

And Steve finally got a dance with his love.


End file.
